1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive electrical connector box, and more particularly, to an electrical box configured to join electrical circuits through an easily changeable circuit connecting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional connector box is exemplified by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-277180, and is shown in FIG. 9. In this conventional connector box, bus bars 2 are fixedly installed within floored housing 1 with bus bar spade terminals 2a extending toward the open side of the housing 1. Plug-in block 3, which houses female connector terminals joined to wire ends, is removably inserted to housing 1 so as to join the female connector terminals to spade terminals 2a, and thus connect the wires held within plug-in block 3 through the bus bars 2.
This type of conventional connector box requires that the wires for connection be inserted and anchored within the plug-in block during the assembly process. This structure restricts the freedom with which wiring connection patterns can be designed, often requires that long lengths of wire be routed to the plug-in block, and does not allow the wires in the plug-in block to be easily changed when the wire connection pattern is to be altered.
Furthermore, as the connector box is structured to accept only a single type of plug-in block, the circuit connection is limited to the wires that are already attached to the plug-in block. As a result, the wiring harness must be designed to incorporate a large number of connector boxes, a factor that contributes to unnecessary complexity in the wiring harness assembly process.